The devices and methods described herein are generally in the field of catalytic converter-type smoke eliminators, such as found in self-cleaning ovens.
Self-cleaning ovens clean by heating the oven above normal cooking temperatures to burn off and eliminate the residues created in the oven during normal cooking. The organic cooking residues oxidize and evolve as smoke and vapors, which comprise volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and particulate matter. Standard commercially available ovens include catalytic converters. These catalytic converters complete the oxidation process, converting the evolved smoke and vapors into carbon dioxide and water, thereby preventing smoke and odors from escaping into the kitchen during the self-cleaning cycle.
Standard catalytic converters for self-cleaning ovens normally include a catalyst coated ceramic honeycomb-shaped disk. These coated ceramic disks are positioned within the oven's exhaust conduit or vent, through which the hot smoke and VOCs pass. The disks, typically 1¼″ to 2″ in diameter and ½″ thick, are mounted in a flanged, cylindrical metal tube (or can), roughly 1″ to 5″ long, with impingement-crimped restraints on both sides of the disk. A metal sealing ring optionally is provided around the top circumference of the ceramic disk, forming a seal between the interior wall surface of the metal tube and the outer circumferential surface of the ceramic disk, to reduce gas bypass. The sealing ring also protects the ceramic disk from fracture during the crimping process, as the ring is interposed between the top surface of the ceramic disk and the notches of the impingement-crimped restraints. The flanged tube, which serves as at least a portion of the exhaust vent, is then mounted with screws into the kitchen range in communication with the self-cleaning oven. Another design of catalytic converter includes catalyst coated metal screens mounted in a metal tube, much like the ceramic substrate is.
A continuing trend in kitchen range design includes exhaust vents that have sharp bends and/or flat shapes, in which the standard cylindrical can and/or the ½ inch thick disk will not fit. In addition, catalyst installation with a separate metal can is labor-intensive and uneconomical. It would be advantageous to simplify the installation of a ceramic substrate catalyst or a catalyst coated metal screens into an exhaust vent that is narrow, flat, or has sharp bends, without the need for separate mounting components, such as screws. It therefore would be desirable to provide such catalyst devices that can be directly and easily installed into exhaust vents of any of a variety of self-cleaning oven applications.